The present invention relates generally to cable connectors. In particular, the invention relates to a shielded cable connector for reducing electromagnetic interference (EMI) and crosstalk between and among closely situated cable connections.
High density back panel connectors such as METRAL(trademark) connectors, sold by Berg Electronics, are available in various standardized lengths. Such high density connectors have a standardized contact grid pitch of 2 mm and standardized mating interface dimensions. Such connectors have been marketed widely by several companies and are widely known in the industry.
It is generally known in the art, that such connectors are modularized and can be combined and assembled to form connectors having a particular desirable length. Typically, this is accomplished by stacking standard length headers and receptacle connector modules. To form both sides of an electrical interconnection, for example, an assembly module, or cable terminator matching the desired length can be plugged into an assembly of stacked header connectors.
Although stacking such connectors is known in the art, problems remain with regard to combining connectors in this manner. Because the close proximity of the modules and the close spacing of contacts, these systems are susceptible to crosstalk. The connectors may encounter EMI from external sources as well as from each other. Also, inserting a mating module into a series or stack of header connectors is often difficult. Such modular arrangements have in the past provided insufficient guidance mechanisms so as to insure proper connection between mating arrays of modules. Further, assembly modules such as those forming cable connectors often are inadvertently disconnected from the header connector. Thus, prior art connectors lack a reliable means for preventing movement of cable connectors once they are engaged with the composite header.
Therefore, there remains a need for a cable connector which minimizes EMI and crosstalk, provides sufficient guidance so as to easily attach an assembly module to a header connector, and provides a means of adequately securing an assembly module to a header connector.
The present invention, fulfills this need with a shielded high density cable interconnection system. The present inventive shielded interconnection system comprises an assembly module, a header connector adapted for accepting the assembly module, a shielding housing for enveloping the assembly module, and a latch member for securing the shielding housing and the assembly module to the header connector.
The shielded interconnection system comprises a shielded header having a first sidewall, a second sidewall, and a rear header wall having multiple terminals extending therefrom for receiving the assembly module. The first sidewall and the second sidewall have receiving slots for guiding the shielding housing into the shielded header connector. The first sidewall and second sidewall each further have grounding springs which contact dimple recesses located on the shielding housing when the shielding housing is inserted into the header connector. The second sidewall also has a recess located therein for accepting the latch member.
The shielding housing of the cable connector comprises a first half shell and a second half shell. The shielding housing further comprises a means for attaching the first half shell with the second half shell so as to form a 360 degree shielding around the perimeter of said assembly module.
The latch member of the interconnection system comprises an elongated distal object having at least one first leg end for insertion into the shielded header connector, and a second spring arm end for latching onto the shielding housing. The latch member functions to immobilize the relative movement of the shielded header and the shielding housing and thereby prevent inadvertent disconnection of the cable connector from the shielded header connector.
Other features of the present invention are described below.